


Dressed to Thrill

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince convinces Dokugakuji to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



There was something just so...wrong about this, Dokugakuji couldn't stop himself from thinking; but it was better than the alternative, which was to have Kou try it out. There was no way that Dokugakuji could have any hope of functioning with that. It would go from being a little bit uncomfortably weird to being a massive, triggering mess, and that wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what Kou was going for either.

When he had laughed at Kou's suggestion, saying _you're a kinky bastard sometimes, you know that?_ he had really meant it as sort of a no. Of course where Kou was concerned, _no_ was never really a definite thing. He was too damned persuasive, and he knew when Dokugakuji's _no_ was a point that they couldn't go past, and when _no_ was just a reflex to hide the fact that he didn't really trust himself.

And, sure, it was still uncomfortable, still a little bit weird, but it wasn't anywhere near all bad; not with Kou naked and stretched out on the bed in that perfectly regal slouch he could only pull off when he was completely content, looking so damned appreciative and _hungry_. It made Dokugakuji's skin buzz, and even without looking down at himself, he knew that he was blushing all over, from his forehead to the tips of his toes where they curled into the plush rug, knew that the head of his cock, wet and swollen, was peeking out from under the waistband of the damned panties.

He met Kou's eyes and felt himself smiling in response to the warm light of lust he could see there. His frayed nerves forced a bubble of laughter out his throat and he licked his lips anxiously.

"So...do these make my butt look big?"

"You look stunning," Kou's smile was warm, but holding just enough promise to make Dokugakuji's balls ache as the prince opened his arms, beckoning him forward. Dokugakuji didn't have a lot of freedom of movement, but he got himself onto the bed and crawled until he was over Kou, touching their foreheads, brushing their lips together in a kiss.

"So, no one is going to know about this, right?"

"No one but me," Kou thumbed against the head of his cock and Dokugakuji smothered a groan into the prince's neck – the sensation of a simple touch was made so much more intense by the fact that his tip was the only part of him exposed, the rest encased in cotton, pressed tight and desperate against his body.

When Dokugakuji had stopped shaking, Kou kissed the space beneath his ear, whispered, "Thank you for doing this for me."

Dokugakuji mouthed the line of the prince's shoulder, feeling nerves jangle in his stomach, the sensation easing slightly when Kou's palm ran down his back. "You don't have to thank me, okay? Just..." he swallowed, trying to get the wet cotton sensation out of his mouth. "Just fuck me Kou, alright?"

He felt the prince's lips curve into a warm smile against his neck. "Of course."

-End-


End file.
